


Finding one's true self

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is thinking and taking note of the changes in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding one's true self

This is an old drabble inspired by a photo posted by Angelus2hot at Whdeonverseandbeyond forum.

Inspired by the first photo showing Wesley holding Angel

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cordy69/pic/0001c9wr/)

 

** Finding one's true self **   
by Pat

Thanks for the challenge (found here:http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?t=3030), it was cool.

 

 

I've never touched anyone. No one ever touched me.

Wes was hyper suddenly. he did not know what to do with his hands, his feet, his mind. Pretty girls were talking to him, noticing him. And that was bad enough. he was the source of so much ridicule in Sunnydale he wasn't sure he could take it here, now that he has a new chance.

Who knows? maybe he can still shine for Cordelia? She is the prettiest of them all. A body to damn him, a smile that kills, a spirit that uplift him, she just was it for him.

How can he appear smart enough, strong enough, good enough to her? Oh yes, he needs to get closer to the dork next to him. That's what she calls him. I don't really see the dork, I see a man secure of his manhood, knowing his purpose. I see in him the man I want to be.

He is letting me touch him. Heck he seems as lost as I am. Shouldn't he be better at social encounters. he was actually hanging out with young folks, I was just hanging out with dusty books...

Tonight, we are pals. United. Brothers in arms shinning for Cordy. She cannot be ashamed of us, can't she?

 

The end.  



End file.
